moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
MN106
The MN106 is an assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination. The MN106 is extremely common and well-liked rifle in both games and is almost the flagship rifle of the series. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the MN106 is the starting rifle in most levels, and is one of the most common rifles in the game. It is far superior in terms of accuracy than almost any other weapon, second only to the M40A3, an advantage aided by its relatively clear iron sights and almost-imperceptible amount of recoil. It is a weapon best suited for mid-to-long range combat, and with a generous 30 round magazine, is well suited for taking out groups of enemies. Multiplayer The MN106 is available by selecting the Infantry class in Multiplayer. It is commonly seen online, as it can provide the range to take on opponents over long ranges, and is only outmatched by the M40A3, and then only if the sniper is skilled. It is considered to be one of the most powerful weapons available for online play. See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The MN106 returns in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus with updated graphics and new variants and attachments. It is a relatively common rifle, used by most allied forces. The rifle is similar to its predecessor from Modern Combat: Sandstorm, with good accuracy, low power and a medium rate of fire. Unlike Sandstorm, recoil was added in Modern Combat 2, although the amount is low. The MN106 retains the 30 round magazine from the previous game, but with a slightly higher rate of fire, so the magazine will empty faster. The rifle also shares ammunition with the AK-47 and MP5, so running out of ammunition is generally not a concern. The player's allies will always be seen wielding the "standard" version of the MN106. During the campaign, players can encounter MN106 variants with multiple attachments that are unusable in multiplayer, though these variants seem to offer no significant advantage over the normal variants with one attachment. Multiplayer The MN106 and its variants are easily the most common weapons found online, thanks to their high accuracy, 30-round magazines, decent rate of fire, and good power. The high accuracy of the weapons allow players to engage opponents at longer ranges, when other, less accurate weapons, such as the AK-47 or the M249, though the lack of power may be a hindrance at close range. There are four MN106 variants available in Modern Combat 2's multiplayer, detailed as follows. MN106 Unlocked at level 11, the MN106 features less recoil and bullet spread than its counterpart, the AK-47, but sacrifces power to do so, requiring 6-10 rounds to the body or 2-4 headshots to kill, depending on range. This version of the rifle is the "basic" version, featuring the standard iron sights. Gallery MN106Hip.PNG|The MN106 in first-person. MN106IronMC2.PNG|Iron sights of the MN106. MN106HipFire.PNG|Firing the MN106. MN106IronFire.PNG|Firing the MN106 while ADS. MN106Reload.PNG|Reloading the MN106. MN106Reload3.PNG|Another view of reloading. MC2-MN106-world.jpg|World model MC2-MN106-world2.jpg|An Army soldier in multiplayer armed with an MN106 MN106 Red Dot Unlocked at level 24, this version of the MN106 offers an advantage over the standard MN106 thanks to its Red Dot Sight replacing the standard iron sights. This version is more accurate and reduces the number of shots needed to kill an opponent down to a more modest 6-8 body shots, depending on the range. This version of the MN106 may not offer a significant advantage if the player is more comfortable with the standard MN106, however the increased damage is hard to pass for most players. Gallery MN106RedDotHip2.PNG|The MN106's appearance in first-person. MN106RedDotIron.PNG|Aiming down the Red Dot on the MN106. MN106RedDotHipFire.PNG|Firing the MN106 Red Dot. MN106RedDotReload2.PNG|Reloading the MN106 Red Dot. MN106 Camo Unlocked at level 34, the MN106 Camo is the most powerful MN106 variant on offer in the multiplayer. This version of the MN106 returns to the standard iron sights but applies a set of arctic camoflage to the weapon. The high damage means that the MN106 Camo only requires 4-6 body shots or 1-2 headshots, depending on range. The power of the MN106 Camo was increased with the latest update. Gallery MN106CamoHip.PNG|The MN106's appearance in first-person. MN106CamoHipFire.PNG|Firing the MN106 Camo. MN106CamoReload.PNG|Reloading the MN106 Camo. MN106 Silenced Unlocked at level 44, making this the final MN106 model unlocked for online play, the MN106 Silenced is equipped with a silencer, which dampens the sound of the shots, as well as drastically increasing the accuracy of the weapon. The weapon's damage is slightly less than the MN106 Camo's at longer ranges, but is generally considered to be the superior version, thanks to its fantastic accuracy, which is easily the best out of any automatic weapon in the game. The MN106 Silenced is one of the most common weapons to be found online in Modern Combat 2. Gallery MN106SilencedHip.PNG|The MN106's appearance in first-person. MN106SilencedReload.PNG|Reloading the MN106 Silenced. Special campaign variants There are 3 special variants of the MN106 available in the Campaign that do not appear in Modern Combat 2's Multiplayer. These variants are unique in that they feature multiple attachments, but they do not seem to be any more powerful than any other variant of the rifle, and as such, offer no distinct advantage. The 3 unique variants are detailed below. MN106 R.D.S. The MN106 R.D.S. is the rarest of the "special" variants, and features both a Red Dot Sight and a Suppressor, attachment, hence the acronym, R.D.S., standing for Red Dot Silenced. This variant is seen only a few times in the mission Palace Invasion, and unlike the two other "special" models of the rifle, is never awarded to the player as a starting weapon. RDSHip.PNG|The MN106 R.D.S.'s appearance in first-person. RDSIron.PNG|Aiming down the Red Dot sight on the MN106 R.D.S. RDSReload2.PNG|Reloading the MN106 R.D.S. MN106 Red Dot Camo This variant of the MN106 is awarded to the player as a starting weapon in the mission To the Summit Pt. 2, and can be found occasionally throughout the level if the player switches it early on. This version of the MN106 is essentially a MN106 Camo with a Red Dot Sight in place of the iron sights. CamoRedDotHip.PNG|The MN106 Red Dot Camo's appearance in first-person. CamoRedDotIron.PNG|Aiming down the Red Dot sight on the MN106 Red Dot Camo. CamoRedDotHipFire.PNG|Firing the MN106 Red Dot Camo. CamoRedDotIronFire.PNG|Firing the MN106 Red Dot Camo while aiming down sights. Camoreddotreload.PNG|Reloading the MN106 Red Dot Camo. CamoRedDotCutscene.PNG|The MN106 Red Dot Camo in a cutscene MN106 C.R.D.S. This version of the rifle has three attachments, the Red Dot Sight, the Suppressor and a set of Arctic camoflage, hence the acronym C.R.D.S., or Camo Red Dot Silenced. This version of the rifle is given to the player as a starting weapon in the missions Tracking the Supplier Pt. 1 and Tracking the Supplier Pt. 2. It is similar to the other "special" variants, and functions similar to an MN106 Camo. File:MN106_Red_Dot_Camo_Silenced.PNG|View model CRDS.PNG|The MN106 C.R.D.S.'s appearance in first-person. CRDSIron.PNG|Aiming down the Red Dot sight on the MN106 C.R.D.S. CRDSReload2.PNG|Reloading the MN106 C.R.D.S. CRDSReload.PNG|Another view of reloading the MN106 C.R.D.S. See also Modern Combat: Domination The MN106 appears in Modern Combat: Domination. It is unlocked at Level 1. It has a 30 round magazine and 90 spare rounds. It has medium accuracy and medium range. Gallery MN106 Reloading.png|MN106 reloading MN106 Aiming down the Sight.png|MN106 Aiming down the sight. Trivia *The MN106 has no visible trigger in either game. *Gameloft mislabeled the Holographic Sight on the MN106 as a Red Dot Sight. *If you look slightly up from the magazine, a logo slightly resembling the Phantom Unit logo can be seen. *The beta version of MN106 in Modern Combat: Sandstorm has the carrying handle which was later removed in the final release. This can be seen in the selectable character models (Jones & Fox) for online play. *Despite being a fictional weapon, the files of Modern Combat: Sandstorm refer to the MN106 as an M16.